leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NerisEko/Danesh - The spirit of the night
|date = March 11, 2013 |health = N/A |attack = N/A |spells = N/A |difficulty = N/A |hp = N/A |mana = N/A |damage= N/A |range = N/A |armor = N/A |magicresist = N/A |attackspeed = N/A |healthregen = N/A |manaregen = N/A |speed = N/A }} Danesh The spirit of the night is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities He disappears for 2 seconds and re appears in his target location fearing the first unit he hits. Passive: Overpowered - will prolong the effects of slows, taunts, fears, immobilizes, silence and blinds by 1 second. }} He explodes in an area turning into a black mist for 4 seconds reducing all their vision by 675 range. And also prolonging ones stay in the mist will temporarily blind a unit. }} He dashes forward damaging and leaving a curse on his path that slows all enemies on contact by 40%. }} Upon death he automatically possesses a nearby enemy champion controlling its normal attack and movement for 8 seconds. }} Lore Markus, a known village chief in Noxus, had a wife named Sanya, a witch. They had three sons, Danesh, Mallic and Kanwa. Danesh was different from his younger siblings, sporting sinister glowing eyes, thick blue scaly skin and long black nails--a testament to his mother's mysterious ancestry, and for that Markus hated him so much, he ordered him to die. Sanya begged for Danesh's life,which was granted, fortunately. He was kept inside the castle after people had shown terror from his presence. This isolation had led him to wander and ultimately finding his mother's stash of spells. Danesh studied them dutifully and applied it to people without their knowledge, making nightly escapades. After a number of years, Markus got weaker, and therefore called his sons, which Danesh anticipated his inheritance as the firstborn, but Mallic objected due to Danesh's terrifying appearance. Markus agreed, so Danesh stormed out of the room with Kanwa, but the younger sibling saw the black mist gathering around his older brother, so he got back inside the room just as his father and Mallic were plotting to kill Danesh. They ordered Kanwa to stay silent and avoid him if he knew what was good for him. On his day of assassination, Mallic ordered his 5 best archers to guard the roof of the castle. Kanwa, acting out of conscience, started going to Danesh's room to warn him, but got shot in the stomach by one of the archers. Yet he managed to go to his destination and deliver his warning with his dying breath. Danesh, enraged by the plot, mended the corpse and possessed it. He faked his death by stabbing his inept body with his new one, earning his would-be assassin's trust. He then escaped by horse, and as he caught one last glimpse of his home village, he saw Mallic being made into the new Village chief. With teary eyes and broken heart, Danesh rode off, disappearing from his home forever. but some say that he is in Demacia. Comments ...... Trivia Danesh's skill was supposed to be inspired by dance steps (moves), like his passive was originally named "Sync" where his clones would automatically join him while he attacks copying his exact moves. Category:Custom champions